


Вендетта

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Dark, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: Месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным.





	Вендетта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды fandom Matt Groening 2017

Барт красивый. Джино смотрит на него, привязанного красным (какая пошлость!) шелком к изголовью кровати в небольшом домике на окраине Шелбивилля. Тяжело дышащего, почти обнаженного.  
Джино смотрит.  
Барт — со всей своей смехотворно американской внешностью — от корней выгоревших светлых волос до кончиков пальцев на ногах — так отличается от него — итальянца по крови и духу, смуглого, темноглазого, что контраст выглядит почти художественным. Особенно учитывая антураж.  
Сам Джино чувствует себя глупо и неуместно. Он бы хотел обойтись без театральщины, но Симпсону нравится эта ерунда: ленты, игры в подчинение, нравится представлять себя беспомощным. Забавно, Барт совсем не подозревает, что прямо сейчас он и правда беспомощен.  
При других обстоятельствах у них бы даже все могло получиться, и Джино почти жаль, что он никогда не узнает, каков Барт в отношениях. Настоящих отношениях с совместным бытом, ссорами по мелочам, походами по магазинам, редкими посиделками в барах или перед телеком. С ленивым сексом воскресным утром. 

Джино прикасается. Ведет острым лезвием по золотисто-медовой коже груди, соскам — возбужденным уже, наслаждается сбитым дыханием Барта, тем, как темнеют от похоти его глаза, когда Джино наклоняется близко-близко, почти целуя его... Тем, как встают волоски на загорелых руках, как приподнимаются и дрожат бедра, когда он нажимает ножом чуть сильнее, оставляя тонкие порезы и немного крови.  
Все могло бы быть иначе, если бы Барт чертов Симпсон не напортачил когда-то. Если бы не сломал жизнь его отцу, матери, да и ему самому. Если бы не появился в Сальсичии, если бы все не испортил!  
Говорят, что месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Что ж, свою он готовил пятнадцать лет, с того дня, когда мать на смертном одре заставила его поклясться, что он отомстит. Он шел к этому моменту годами, представляя его, размышляя, вскроет ли он Барту глотку или просто вышибет мозги, будет ли это в темной подворотне или на лужайке перед чьим-нибудь домом, будут ли они одни или Джино приведет пару друзей с собой. Но никогда, никогда он не думал, что все будет так — маленькая светлая комнатка, старая кровать темного дерева и Барт Симпсон в одном нижнем белье, возбужденный и жаждущий.  
Джино ласковый в своей ненависти. В конце концов, ненависть — это та же любовь, уж он-то знает, он так давно _ненавидит_ Барта, что сердце пропускает удар от каждой его маленькой улыбки. Он целует его шею, очерчивает кончиком лезвия адамово яблоко, ощутимо царапая его, почти причиняя боль, с удовольствием замечая, как в затуманенных глазах мелькает искорка страха. Мелькает и пропадает, потому что Барт доверяет ему, Джино Кучинотта, своему парню вот уже четыре месяца. Джино улыбается, оставляет царапины под подбородком и тут же зализывает их. Барт на вкус — пот, молоко и железо, вполне подходящее сочетание. И Джино предпочитает игнорировать горьковатый привкус желчи. Собственный вкус свершающейся мести. Мерзкий вкус, если уж говорить честно.

— Готов? — Барт в ответ стонет, и губы его, влажные и красные, приоткрываются, язык касается трещинки в уголке рта. — Ты готов...  
Джино отбрасывает бесполезное тонкое лезвие, доставая из-под матраса охотничий нож.  
Он тоже готов.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандный челлендж, ключ-слова «Knifeplay», «bloodplay». Фамилия Джино — Тервиллигер, но он скрывает ее, используя фамилию матери. В сериале фамилия Франчески не называлась, поэтом автор взял фамилию артистки, озвучившей ее.


End file.
